


Scared

by dizmo



Category: Super Dictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, Crack, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman has a phobia.  He has an irrational fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fortcakes LJ comm's challenge #40: Bubble.

Superman has a secret. He has a fact about himself that he hasn't told anyone. His secret is that he has a phobia. He has an irrational fear. Superman is afraid of bubbles. He is afraid of soapy water balls. Whenever they get near him, he has a panic attack. He cannot breathe and becomes uncomfortably frightened.

One day, Superman was fighting Toyman. He had the advantage. He had the upper hand in the fight. Then Toyman started blowing bubbles. He started to put air in soap to make bubbles. Superman started to get nervous. He started to get uncomfortable because of the bubbles.

Soon, a giant bubble surrounded him! The bubble was around him on all sides. Superman started to panic. Thankfully, Supergirl was on the scene.

"Supergirl, I'm trapped inside a bubble!" he cried from the middle of the bubble. "I'm trapped in a soapy water ball. Go away before the bubbles trap you too."

Supergirl shook her head. She didn't know about her cousin's ridiculous phobia. She didn't know about his silly fear. "No. I'll get you out now." She popped the bubble very quickly. She made the bubble fall apart by touching it.

Superman caught his breath. He started breathing normally again. "Thank you, Supergirl," he said.

"You're welcome," she said simply. The two of them then turned and handily defeated Toyman. They beat him easily.

Of course, Toyman then went and spread the news of Superman's phobia to all the other criminals. He told the rest of the bad guys about his fear of bubbles.

And that's terrible.


End file.
